Love Me Like You Do
by Dipcifica618
Summary: Sequel to Top of the World. Dipper and Mabel have been prevented from returning to Gravity Falls for the past five years, and now they have their own mode of getting there. But will their expectations of Gravity Falls be what really is going on? Does Pacifica still love Dipper as much as when he left? How about Jacob and Mabel? (I'm terrible at summaries. Rated T for content later)
1. Return

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! This is the sequel to** ** _Top of the World_** **, and if you haven't that, I suggest reading it first. This story will definitely be longer, and have more T rated stuff in it. It'll definitely get better from here, and this chapter is pretty short. Review and enjoy!**

 _~Dipper's POV~_

"Mabel, c'mon! It's the first day of summer! You know what we need to do!" I exclaimed, sneaking into my sister's bedroom. She turned over, switched her lamp on, then glared up at me.

" _Dipper_ , it's six in the morning, can't this wait until later today?" Mabel muttered, slamming her pillow over her head.

"Mabel, we have our own car. We have our licenses, and we can drive without adults. School is out. Where have we not been since we were twelve?" I asked, hoping to provoke her excitement.

"Wait… twelve years old… Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked, sitting up quickly. I nodded aggressively. "Hell yes! Are you packed? Help me pack real quickly! We gotta get out of here before Mom and Dad wake up!" She exclaimed, leaping out of bed, fixing her lavender tank top, pulling a duffle bag out of her closet.

In a quick fifteen minutes, she and I had packed all the things she needed. I had packed my bags last night, and had packed food and money for on the way there. We snuck out the front door, Waddles squeezed into Mabel's old baby and pig carrier on her chest. We arrived in the driveway to my old double cab, renovated orange pick-up truck. The fixed up truck, aptly named the Dipmobile, or if it was misinterpreted on the license plate, which read DIPMBL-618, the Dipper and Mabel. I hated when people misunderstood it.

I swung into the driver's seat, Mabel in shotgun, and Waddles was in the back seat, with our bags. I pulled out of the driveway as quietly as possible, when my front left wheel hit the curb, making a loud clang. "Dammit," I muttered. Mabel and I's eyes met. Mom and Dad were light sleepers, so we were doomed.

I sped off down the road, as Mabel watched out the back window. A light turned on in the upstairs bedroom where our parents slept. "We left a note, we don't need to worry," Mabel assured me.

"I didn't leave a note," I said.

"Neither did I," Mabel said. We looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged. We would cross that bridge when we came to it. "I'll text them next time we stop, I don't have good reception on the move."

I turned on the radio, and a memory of Gravity Falls came with the music. _"Am I blanchin'? Girl we blanchin'. I live up in a mansion."_ Mabel and I made eye contact.

"Soos," I said, and she nodded. "Dear god, I can't believe it has been five whole years since we've been there. And just because they thought Stan was a 'bad influence'. They obviously haven't been to public school, ever, if Stan is the bad influence," I stated.

"I wonder if they'll recognize us, Dipper. I mean, you've gotten like a foot and a half taller, and I've… y'know… filled out, as they say. I've gotten taller too. You don't wear your vest anymore, and I kinda gave up on sweaters unless it's cold out," Mabel summarized. I looked down at myself. She had a point. In jeans and a gray shirt, I wasn't exactly the same boy I used to be.

I wore my hat still, outside of school, since they had rules against hats in school, but mostly for memory. I was nearly exactly six feet tall; not too tall, not short either. I couldn't wait to see Pacifica, and how she had changed. We stayed in contact for the first two years, calling and texting as often as possible, but we fell out of touch for the final half of my time away.

For the rest of the drive there, Mabel and I chatted about how different things could be when we got there, but then we stopped. We were starting to worry ourselves over how different it might be. Halfway, five hours in, we stopped for breakfast at some weird breakfast place. Their pancakes tasted nowhere nearly as good as Greasy's. Mabel texted our mom, saying where we were, and of course, they were furious, but we didn't care, we were almost official adults.

On the second half, Mabel volunteered to drive, feeling guilty that I was forced to do all of the packing and planning, and I grudgingly accepted. My truck was my baby. Only Mabel was more important than it. A-and Pacifica, of course, I'm not _that_ uncaring.

As the moving of my truck became steady, I leaned my chair back, and sleep came over me like a wave.

I awoke to a punch in the chest, and I sat straight up. As I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a sign that read, "Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon!" I was back in my favorite place in the world. Mabel pulled over the truck, and parked in the dirt in front of the sign. "We _have_ to take a picture!" She insisted.

She handed me her phone, picked up Waddles with both arms, and I put an arm around her. I took a picture of the three of us in front of the sign, traded her phone for Waddles, lifting the pig back into the back seat.

"You ready to see how life changed here?" Mabel asked me, a worried smile on her face.

"Better late than never," I said, climbing into the cab.

She drove us down main street, all the way to the other side of the town, where the Mystery Shack was. I saw the Northwest Mansion up on the cursed hill where it sat. I wondered if they even cared about Pacifica leaving anymore. Passing Greasy's diner, my stomach growled. I remembered the day I complained there about not having any chest hair, and I laughed. I was already beginning to have the opposite of that problem.

Then it came upon us: the hill we had to drive over to get to the Shack. I rolled the windows down, prepared to say hello to our old friends.

As we rolled into the lot, the place looked the same. The 'S' on the roof was still down. The totem pole was still there, all seeing. Even Gompers was chewing a Pitt can off near the edge of the woods.

A tall blonde guy was washing a red scooter, and a shorter blonde girl had just started spraying him with the hose. His t-shirt was starting to get stuck to him, and soap was flying all over the place. The girl looked up, and my breath caught. It was her.

"STAN! Tourists at twelve o'clock!" Pacifica called inside.

"Twelve o'clock?! It's like 4:30!" A familiar old man called from inside the gift shop window.

Mabel laughed, and pulled our truck into the employee's lot. "I figure we should park here," Mabel said, and I shrugged.

We hopped out of the truck, Mabel grabbed Waddles, and we ran over to the two teens washing the scooter.

"Oh, if you are looking for the beginning of the tour, it's that way," the guy called, pointing towards the entrance of the gift shop. His blonde hair was short, and spiked up in the front. He wasn't insanely muscular, but was definitely better than just 'in shape'.

"JACOB!" Mabel exclaimed, rushing into his arms in a tackle. The two fell to the ground, Mabel getting soap and water all over her in the process.

"Um, that's my name, but who are…" Jacob looked at her, then looked at Waddles walking over towards him. "Mabel?" He asked, astonished. She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into an embrace. "It's been over a year since I've even talked to you! I've missed you so much! And, god, how you've changed! But, in a way, stayed the same too! God, I missed you. I can't believe… are you really-" She shut him up with a kiss.

When she finally allowed him to breathe, got off of him, and helped him up, she began her excited blabbering. "Oh my god, Jacob! How much _I've_ changed? Look at you! You're like 6'5"!" She exclaimed. She dragged her hand from the top of her head to the top of his.

"That's a _little_ bit of an exaggeration. I'm 6'2"!" Jacob exclaimed, taking her into another embrace.

"Still! Look at your arms! What have you been doing, lifting cars for fun?!" Mabel exclaimed, squeezing his biceps. I really didn't want to hear all of her fantasizing, and I turned to the more pressing matter before me.

Pacifica.

I looked at the girl with the hose in her hand, and the distant expression on her beautiful face. "Hey there," I said, breaking her out of her trance of staring at my sister and Jacob.

"Oh, yeah, hi. Uh, can I help you?" Pacifica asked, acting as if she didn't know me.

"Uh, Pacifica? It's me!" I said, taking my sunglasses off.

"I need a little bit more of a description than that, Pine Tree," she said, taking my hat off and examining it. "Wait a minute… Pine Tree… you've been to the Mystery Shack before?" Pacifica asked, replacing my hat to it's natural place.

"Pacifica, it's me, Dipper!" I exclaimed, grabbing her arms that dangled at her side.

Her face lit up. "Dipper! Ugh, how did I not realize that?! I even noticed the pine tree on your hat! How did I not know it was you?" She said, smacking her palm against her forehead.

"What other guy that looks exactly like Mabel would travel to the Shack with her?" I asked sarcastically. She glared at me. "Sorry."

My shirt suddenly was sprayed with a jet of freezing water. "What was that for?!" I exclaimed, staring in disbelief at the beautiful girl holding a hose smiling at me.

"That was for not texting me in three years, dork," Pacifica said, punching me in the shoulder. "And that was for not telling me you were coming." She grabbed my shirt and kissed me. "And that was for being so darn hot for such a nerd."

I grinned. Pacifica was even better than I remembered her. I gestured to the soapy scooter beside her. "What's that?"

"That's Jacob and I's earnings of three years, minus recreational stuff, and stuff we don't need, and school fees and everything," Pacifica said, looking at it with pride.

A little pain burned in my chest. "You and Jacob share a scooter?" I asked. I'm not jealous. Not at all.

"Yeah, why?" Pacifica asked, hopefully not seeing through my mask.

"I mean, is that all you guys need? Only a scooter for both of you?" I asked.

"Yes. I mean, all we do is go to school during the year, and we both still stay at the Shack. Plus, it's a pretty nice scooter. It's the newest model, and it's pretty fast and handles well. It doesn't take much gas. Stan pays well," Pacifica explained, grinning.

"Better than BeeplyBoop's, apparently," I remarked. The video game store I worked at barely sufficed to pay for my truck's gas. Pacifica snorted, then looked up at me.

"I missed you, dork."


	2. Exploration

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I've been hard at work on this chapter, which I think you'll like. I still do not own Gravity Falls or its characters, besides my OC Jacob! Review and enjoy!**

 _~Jacob's POV~_

Stan ambushed Mabel and I as we entered the Shack, soaking wet and covered in soap. "Whoa, kid! Who's this with you?" Stan asked, pointing at me.

"Grunkle Stan, that's Jacob! You know him!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know who Jacob is, I was asking him who _you_ were," Stan said, with a sigh. "Kids these days."

"Calm down, old man, you'll get a heart attack. This is Mabel! Y'know, your grandniece?" I said, trying to appeal to his sarcastic insult side.

"Hot Belgian waffles! Mabel?! That's you?! What are you doing here? Did your parents say you could be here? Did your brother come?" Stan asked in rapid fire mode.

Mabel squealed and wrapped her arms around him, to which he hesitantly returned the favor. "Yes, we came to stay for the summer, not exactly, and yes!"

"Yeah, Dipper's out there doing the smoochy-smoochy with blondie," I told Stan, and he punched my arm.

"Wow, he's starting to get like his old man, isn't he?" Stan said with a laugh.

Mabel grabbed my hand and ran me through the gift shop and into the living room. "Whoa, I haven't been here in forever! Are you and Pacifica still sleeping in the attic?"

"Psh, you think drama queen and I would share a room when we're in our teens? Nah, she moved into that spare room that you and Dipper apparently fought over. I'm in the attic. It's a lot nicer than it was in your day," I explained, and she raised an eyebrow at me. "C'mon, I'll show you!"

We ran up the stairs and into the attic, and she drew in her breath quickly. "Holy cow! This place looks amazing! I've never seen it so clean!" Mabel explained. She had a point. In her time of absence, I had scooted Dipper and Mabel's beds together to make a queen size bed, which was on the side where Dipper's originally was. There was a desk, with a lamp. I had even did some wiring and added in a mini fridge. Not to mention the ceiling was completely cobweb free.

"If you think this is awesome, wait till you see the bathroom," I assured her. She followed me in the bathroom, and her eyes widened even more.

"I never knew it could shine like this!" She exclaimed. All thanks to Soos and I, there were new lights, a new mirror, a completely new shower head, a towel rack, a cabinet, and the best feature…

I switched the shower on, and told Mabel to stick her hand in. "It's already hot!"

I nodded. "Convinced Stan to make the water hot, along with some extra work from me, but it's worth it. And check this out!" I pressed a button on the wall, and _Straight Blanchin'_ began playing through an unseen speaker.

"Oh. My. Gosh. YOU HAVE SPEAKERS IN THE SHOWER?!" Mabel yelled, poking my arm repeatedly.

"You would not believe how much pay that cost me. Let's also say that I owe Stan a favor whenever he wants one. But in short, I upgraded the whole attic. It's the best," I said with a smug grin. I grabbed a towel off the rack, and started toweling the soap and water off of her.

"Aww, aren't you such a gentleman?" She pulled me back out of the bathroom, then went and shut the door to the attic itself, locking us in from the inside. "It's time for us to catch up some. Go sit on the bed," she ordered, pointing to the corner where the bed was.

"Aye aye, cap'n," I said, leaping into the bed that was one hundred percent mine. When she came to sit down, she made me sit up so she could sit against the pillow, Indian style behind me, with my head laid back in her lap. Her fingers started burrowing themselves in my hair like it was her habit.

"So, you and Stan seem to be on good terms," Mabel said, twisting a rather long strand of hair into a braid with a nearby one.

"Yeah, we've really grown close. He's kinda like a dad to me. Soos is like an older brother. Wendy's changed a lot, but she's still pretty cool. Like a big sister, maybe," I explained. I wasn't the strange new guy anymore, I was a part of the Mystery Shack family.

"Changed? How's Wendy changed?" Mabel said. She kneaded the front of my hair until it fell out of its spiked up hold.

"She's gained initiative since you guys left. I bet she was doing it just to keep herself away from boredom. She's become an even hard worker than Soos. Because of the five of us, the Shack's had the most business as Stan's ever seen. Wendy also hasn't dated anyone for the past five years. Oh wow, I say that like its an extraordinary thing, but I haven't either," I rambled on.

"How's Pacifica been?" She swept my bangs out of my eyes.

"Pacifica? Oh she's been good. She's pretty popular at school, and doesn't talk to me at all there, but outside of school she acts like you do to Dipper. She pretty much has become the sister I never had," I said, looking over at the picture of Pacifica and I on my desk, before Mabel jerked my head back into its previous position.

"I thought you had two sisters?" Mabel asked, twirling some of my hair around her finger.

"Well, yeah, but I mean neither were as good as Pacifica. None of them understood me and got me like she did," I said. Mabel and I fell into silence, just enjoying the moment. "She missed Dipper, you know. Often she went to her room for the night before I went to bed, and on my way up I sometimes hear her crying in her room. I don't know what else it could've been. It's not her parents. They got mad at Stan a year after you left, but after Pacifica yelled at them about her life was better now than it ever was with them, they left us alone. I hear they adopted a new daughter around the same age as Pacifica. A 'replacement', I suppose," I stated.

"You don't like Pacifica, do you?" Mabel said. I felt her legs tense behind my head, and her hands fell to the sides of my head, not messing with my hair at all.

"Mabel, if I liked Pacifica, would I be doing this with you right now?" I asked, looking at her upside down. She shrugged. "The answer's no. Mabel, Pacifica's like a sister to me, nothing more, nothing less. Trust me, you don't have to worry about she and I." I brought her head down to mine, and I kissed her forehead.

She smiled a small smile. "I still can't get over how much you've changed," she murmured.

"Ditto," I said. We sat for a moment, savoring the presence of the other. Her fingers restlessly started again in my hair. I was beginning to wonder what my hair was going to look like at the end of all this.

"I wanna try something," Mabel stated softly.

"Go ahead."

"I want to see… just how much we've changed," Mabel said, her fingers pausing and retracting for a moment.

"How?" I asked, looking back up at her.

"I dunno, you could kiss me?" Mabel said, starting to blush.

"I already did," I stated. "On the forehead, remember?"

"Just kiss me for real!" Mabel exclaimed. I reached up and grabbed her soft face, and kissed her on the lips, the same old sensation as it used to be. Except something was a bit off, but I couldn't put my finger on it. After the release, she stared down at me, as if expecting something.

"That was good," I said, her long brown hair draping down onto my face. She smelled faintly of vanilla. She smiled at me; not her normal smile, but a wide, toothy smile. "Braces. No braces."

She nodded. "See, I've changed too. Now I want to see how you've changed," Mabel said with a mischievous grin. She reached down and started prying off my soaked t-shirt, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Uhh, Mabel? Whatcha doin'?" I asked, trying to sound casual instead of nervous.

"Psh, calm down, Jacob," Mabel stated, ruffling my hair. "I just want to see how you've changed! Sit up! Are those abs I see?!"

I sat up and turned facing her, seeing her admire my shirtless self. "Haha, yeah, but I bet Dipper has them too. I'm not exactly an athlete. It's just natural physique from staying active through the years," I replied casually, rubbing my arm with the other.

"You're kidding?! Look at your arms! You definitely lift weights!" Mabel said, squeezing my right bicep.

"Mabel, c'mon, it's not like I work out all the time or anything. Now it's my turn. You look even more beautiful than before. Your eyes, your hair, your smile, everything about you. Beautiful," I told her, caressing her cheek.

"Want me to return the favor for taking your shirt off?" Mabel asked, even more mischievous than before, taking her top shirt off, leaving her lavender tank top on.

"NO!" I exclaimed. "Don't really want to go this far, especially on the first day you're back! I mean, I love you and all, and you're beautiful, all over, but-"

"Jacob, honestly, I'm _kidding_!" Mabel said, punching my chest. "We're only seventeen!"

I gave a deep sigh. "Actually, only a few days until I'm eighteen, but I see your point, and I'm glad you agree," I rubbed her shoulder, then pulled her into a hug.

A hard knocking came from the attic door. "KIDS! What are you doing in there?! If you're in there, Jacob, you know you don't lock doors when girls are around! Mostly because I can pick any kind of lock and that locked doors make me want to unlock them even more," Stan said, first shouting, then digressing to a casual tone.

"Be out in a second! I was showing Mabel the improvements that Soos and I made around here!" I called, grabbing a clean, dry shirt from my bedside and throwing it on. Mabel quickly slipped her white shirt on.

"Oh, okay! Dipper and Blondie were looking for you! Something about the two of them going out to eat, I think. Whatever! Just remember that all the resources you waste come out of your paycheck!" Stan called, and his footsteps were heard going down the stairs.

"He says that but doesn't follow through," I assured Mabel, who had an eyebrow raised at me. "Wanna go see Soos? He's on his break right now," I offered to Mabel.

"Heck yeah, I want to see Soos! How old is he now? Twenty-seven?" Mabel asked excitedly. I nodded.

She and I came back out of the attic and ran down the stairs. I brought her outside. As we came to the outdoors, Dipper's truck was driving over the hill leading towards downtown Gravity Falls, a blonde head sticking up from the passenger seat.

"So where would Soos be now?" Mabel asked me. My mind immediately went to food, then to where Soos would be eating.

"Yumberjacks. Definitely Yumberjacks," I stated. I walked over to my scooter, then looked over at Mabel, who had remained stagnant by the door. "You coming?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Mabel stated, eagerly running over to my scooter and wrapping her arms around me.

I handed her the magenta helmet that belonged to Pacifica, then put on my navy blue one. "Safety first, y'know?" I said, and she nodded.

"Light this baby up," Mabel whispered to me, and I revved the handles. We zoomed off down the road, catching air as we hit the hill. "Woooohooo!" Mabel exclaimed behind me, her arms in the air. As we hit the ground, she quickly wrapped her arms back around me.

We sped down the road, passing the Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland parked in their car. I gave them a wave, and they waved back. It was crazy how people were so friendly when you were on their good side.

A few yards ahead of us, Dipper's truck drove, exactly the speed limit. I looked back at Mabel, and she nodded, reading me perfectly. I sped up, and in a few seconds we were riding alongside Dipper and Pacifica.

"Hello, Blondie, and her suitor, Sir Dippingsauce," I stated jokingly, and Mabel waved at a legendary speed. "Where are you two going?"

Dipper laughed, whereas Pacifica rolled her eyes. "I'm taking Pacifica to a dinner at The Club, as a sort of gift to make up for those five years," Dipper said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Me and Jacob are going to see Soos! Bye bye!" Mabel exclaimed, and I sped up again, passing the Dipmobile.

As we rode through town, to the opposite side of town of Dipper and Pacifica, we passed Robbie spraying graffiti on the wall of an abandoned building. Since no one worked or lived there, Robbie had made it his own sort of canvas. His graffiti had much more style and actual artistry to it these days. "Yo, Robbie! Keep up the good work!" I shouted, and he waved back.

"Jacob, my man! You gonna join me? I've got a few cans in surplus!" Robbie exclaimed, his stitched heart hoodie lying on the ground nearby. He and I had grown close as well, and he was a lot less of a jerk nowadays.

"No thanks, man, but maybe next weekend! Oh, and I'll be at your concert Friday!" I called. His music was better as well.

"Ugh, Robbie…" Mabel muttered. She must've still had a negative opinion of him.

"Oh don't worry, Mabes. Robbie's cool now. He's a lot more fun, and a lot less of an angsty teenager now. You'll like the new him," I assured her.

I pulled into the parking lot of Yumberjacks, and as I had guessed, Soos' brown truck was parked nearby. Mabel intertwined her fingers with mine as we walked casually into the fast food restaurant.

I saw Soos and Wendy sitting together at a booth in the back of the restaurant, and I brought Mabel, who squealed excitedly, to go sit with them. I sat beside Soos, and Mabel beside Wendy. "Soos, Wendy, I'd like to reintroduce, Mabel Pines," I stated casually. Wendy's eyes went wide, and Soos stared at Mabel like she was a different species.

"No way dude. That is seriously Mabel?" Soos said, looking from me to Mabel and back. "Mabel-dawg, is that you?" Soos hadn't changed a bit over the years, except for the fact that he had lost some weight.

Mabel squealed again. "Soos! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yo, Mabel, what about me?" Wendy said. She had ditched her hat, and had started making her hair a little bit more even, but she still looked like the same old Wendy, at least in my mind. She still wore her flannel shirt and boots.

"WENDY!" Mabel exclaimed, hugging her friend. The two were the same height, and looked the same age, despite the three year difference.

I grabbed a fry out of Soos' Junior Yum-Yum Baby-Time Kiddo meal. "I'll let you three get reacquainted," I stated, grinning at the reuniting of old friends. "Mabel, you want anything?"

"Surprise me," she said, then continued squealing over the sight of Wendy and Soos.

I went to go order, and got stuck. _What in the world did Mabel like to eat?_ I wondered. _Wendy eats salads, Soos always gets the Junior Yum-Yum Baby-Time Kiddo meal, but what would Mabel like?_

I went with a wild guess of a grilled chicken sandwich, which just happened to be my favorite as well. Two cans of Pitt and two sandwiches in hand, I was on my way back to the table.

I slid Mabel's across the table to her, and she glanced down at it, then back at me. "How'd you know?" She asked.

"About what? Grilled chicken?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. "That's my favorite."

"Let's just say we have a few things in common," I said with a grin.

Soos' eyes filled with tears at the sight of romance, and I immediately scolded myself mentally, forgetting how torn up he was about his breakup with Melody.

"How are you two so perfect?" Wendy said, leaning back in her seat.

We shrugged, and took a bite at the same time. It was good to have her back.


End file.
